The present invention relates to a projector for films, slides or the like including a base supporting the projector and a cover that can be placed over the projector and connected with the base to form a closed carrying case. In known projectors of this type the base comprises a plate with mounts for the projector, and also hooks, projections or the like for engagement of locking members in the hood. The projector is a structural unit which includes all parts required for its operation, such as energy supply, light source, optics, etc., and can also be operated when removed from the base. Such projectors are usually rather heavy. It is also known to provide slide projectors with magazines and to project the slides successively by remote control while varying the focus. Such projectors are complicated and are usually separated into separate cases. For operation they are placed onto special tables. Height adjustment in the projected image is usually effected by changing the angular position of the projector and this produces trapezoidal errors.